Chief and Brooke
Chief and Brooke are Chase and Harper's parents, Brooke is also Fletchers mother and Chief is his step-dad. Brooke is a civilian pup but she occasionally helps Katie out at the vets. Chief is a police dog and works at the local police department, he works as the chief investigator and tracking dog. Appearances Chief: a typical saddle-backed German Shepherd. He has black on his muzzle, ears and on his front left paw, his back and tail are also pure black with the rest of him being a light tan/fawn colour. He has chocolate brown eyes. His uniform is similar to that of Chases, he wears a navy/black vest with padding and the word "Police" on the side, his collar is a denim blue colour with silver studs, his tag is a circle shape and has his name and number on it. He also wears a star shaped badge on his uniform, to indicate that he is the Chief police dog. Brooke: Brookes markings are similar to that of Chases, but lighter. She has light golden markings on her four legs, her tail, face and belly with the rest of her body being a brown colour, she also has a white diamond mark on her chest. She has dazzling blue eyes and wears a peal necklace. Personalities Chief: Chief is a very serious and very disciplined dog. He takes his job, both as a parent and a police officer very seriously. He has no tolerance for miscreants or trouble makers of any sort. He has a soft spot for his wife Brooke and he loves her to bits, along with his son Chase of course. Brooke: Kind hearted and free spirited, Brooke loves nothing more than loving and caring for her family, she loves helping others which is why she enjoys working at Katies vet and helping sick animals. She tends to bring out the softer side in her husband Chief and she is usually the only one who can. Bios Chief: Chief was originally owned by a group of criminals, he and his mother was abused by the cruel people to the point where his mother could no longer take it and gave up, Chief witnessed his mothers death and it wasn't until he met Brooke that he felt love again. Eventually the abusers were arrested and chief was left to his own accords, he ran off but soon collapsed from exhaustion and starvation, right on the doorstep of a Police station, he was later discovered by one of the officers that worked at the station, he took him in and reared him back to health along with the help of the other officers. It took Chief a while to regain his confidence around human, but eventually he did. The police officers trained him to be a disciplined Police dog and he ranked up until he became the chief police tracking and investigator dog. He soon met Brooke and the two fell in love at first sight. Brooke: Brooke doesn't remember much of her pup hood aside from the fact that she was raised by a wealthy and happy family. Brooke was never much for family life so when she got adopted by a family in adventure bay, she was often never at home, she loved to be outdoors and explore. One day she encountered a male husky, who had recently traveled down from Alaska, she dated him for a while but ultimately ended up separating from him, not before she gave birth to her first son Fletcher though. Only a month after she split with him she met Chief, who was troubled by recently becoming a chief police dog, he believed the responsibilities to be to much for him. Brooke, being the kind and caring lady that she was stuck by his side and helped him through it, the two fell in love and were wed, they then eventually went on to have another two pups, Chase and Harper. Stories They Appear In: By Me: * A Pups Big Brother * Pups and the Mountain Mayhem Collabs: * Pup Pup Sleepwalk! By Others: * Elsa's Icy Nightmare * Sweet bundle of fur Trivia Voice actors Chief: Patrick Stewart (Voice of The Great Prince from Bambi 2) Brooke: Paula Winslowe (Voice of Bambis mother from Bambi) Children and Relationships Chase ~ Both Chief and Brooke love their son Chase to no extent, he is the apple of their eye and they couldn't be more proud of him. Chase often spends more time with his Father. Chief teaches him lessons on how to be a good police dog and occasionally trains him from time to time. Chase is still really close to his mother and always goes to her if he needs comforting or a helping paw. Fletcher ~ Fletcher is very close to his mother Brooke and he loves her with all his heart, she loves her son to no end and is always willing to give up time to talk to him. Fletcher doesn't get on with his step-father (Chief) at all. Chief believes Fletcher to be a nuisance and a bad influence on Chase, to he shuns him out and ignores him, He occasionally gets into arguments with his step-son, Brooke is always there to console Fletcher though, she rarely takes Chiefs side in these sort of arguments Harper ~ Harper is a huge momma's girl and is closest Brooke. She always follows her mother around and listens and watches everything she does contently. Brooke loves her daughter to pieces and is very protective of her, Harper shares her mothers personality and attitude. Her father loves her to bits and is extremely protective of his daughter, especially around boys and Fletcher, he believes Fletcher to be a bad influence on her like he does with Chase. Fun Facts! * Tundrathesnowpup came up with Chiefs name. * PuppyLove5 came up with the name for Brooke. * Brooke tends to embarrass her sons a lot, especially Fletcher, she often teases him about girlfriends. * Chief and Chase share a close father son relationship, the two are almost inseparable, Chief taught Chase everything he knows. * The white diamond marking Brooke has she later shares with her grandson Ace, which he then passes down to her great grandaughter, Breeze. (Credit to Tundrathesnowpup for this idea.) * Both Chief and Brooke were friends with Rocky and Smokys parents Craig and Gail before their tragic death * Brooke also has a niece, Igloo. Who is her ex-mates, sisters, daughter. Brooke loves her niece to bits and she's glad that Fletcher has a cousin who can somewhat control his wild nature. * They get on well with Zuma and Dannys parents, Samantha and Zane, Brooke and Sam are extremely close and Chief gets on well with Zane. * Brooke seems to be one of the few pups to be able to get through Crash. Crash knows he'll get in trouble is he ticks off his grandmother, he also feels an overshelming sense of guilt when he does. He also secretly loves to cuddle and spend time with his grandma, he never tells this to anyone though and Brooke makes sure to keep it a secret too. Note You are NOT allowed to use Chief or Brooke for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding them into stories, making pages for them/using them outside this site or making them a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use them you must mention he is my OC. Only my close friends may use them without asking. No editing this page without informing me only admins may edit this page without need for my consent. Gallery Family.png|Adorable family pic of Chief, Brooke and their babies <3 amazing giftie from Tundrathesnowpup~!! <3<3 Chief~.jpg|Chiefs pic~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Parents Category:Relatives Category:German Shepherds Category:Males Category:Females Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs